


Poetry dump

by xambedox



Series: original works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xambedox/pseuds/xambedox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a series of random poems. mostly super short. probably won't rhyme much either. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. eclectic tastes

to those who say i can’t like all types of music   
to that i say “fuck you i do what i want”


	2. priscilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i look at my old computer and get nostalgic about it (i also named it priscilla a while back don't ask me why)

it sits there  
all black and  
covered in dust  
unused and  
untouched by me  
indefinitely


	3. yollie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% and shamelessly inspired by Chanyeol's singing voice

   i close my eyes and   
   i become enveloped   
  
   soft and comforting   
   i begin to feel lost   
  
   his voice is a blanket   
   and i drift off to sleep   



	4. when you go to step on a dry leaf in the middle of autumn but you don’t hear that satisfying crinkle as it gets crushed

my foot eases down  
expecting to meet  
a wonderful crunch  
instead i am met  
not with satisfaction  
but with betrayal


	5. disadvantages of a redhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. no amount of sunscreen can save you  
> 2\. read 1 again

the sun glows bright  
and i bathe beneath it

it’s warm and soothing  
but not for long

10 minutes have passed  
i am now a tomato


	6. sijo poems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first one is about exo and kai oops but like real talk that's 100% what happened about how he became my bias

i. **at first glance**  
   there are a dozen bodies in complete synchronization  
   but long before i knew them apart from one another  
   my eye unconsciously followed a single one

ii. **a filial child**  
    they can sometime requests assistance with trivial things  
    and i let out a quiet sigh at the sudden interruption  
    then i rise and call out for details, attempting a smile.


	7. a finger, two dots, then you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a cento poem (mostly)

i. i hold up a finger and count two stars directly to the left   
ii. you captured the stars and embedded them into your eyes   
iii. and, just at the moment when someone says, “there, she is gone,”   
iv. in the long, sleepless watches of the night, a gentle face looks at me   
v. oh, if you have only slipped away into the next room   
vi. my north, my south, my east and west, my noon, my midnight, my talk, my song   
vii. softly, in the dusk, a woman is singing to me   
viii. gone far away into the silent land when you can no more hold me by the hand   
ix. now grieve, mourn and fast   
x. though we are screaming inside oh we can’t be heard, i will remember you   
  
where each line is from:   
i.  _ a finger, two dots, then me _ by derrick brown   
ii.  _ you captured the stars _ by sharon rose   
iii.  _ gone from my sight _ by henry van dyke   
iv.  _ the cross of snow _ by henry wadsworth longfellow   
v.  _ death is nothing at all _ by henry scott-holland   
vi.  _ funeral blues _ by w. h. auden   
vii.  _ piano _ by d.h. lawrence   
viii.  _ remember _ by christina rossetti   
ix.  _ how long the night _ by anonymous old english lyric, circa early 13th century a.c.e; loose translation by michael r. burch   
x.  _ i will remember you _ by sarah mclachlan


	8. foxes and death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a poem in two parts; inspired by 'Tuesdays with Morrie' by Mitch Albom (It's honestly such a good read, i highly recommend it)

i. **Foxes**

_ The meaning of life is a tricky thing, _

_ evasive like a fox in the dead of night, _

_ teeth gleaming, eyes glowing. _

 

_ It tempts you closer with a swish of it’s tail, _

_ remaining still as you creep ever closer, _

_ but in a blink is gone from sight. _

 

_ Forever it eludes those who avidly seek it, _

_ and yet crawls into the nooks of diseased laps, _

_ making friends of those who never asked. _

 

ii. **Death**

_ It takes on a rather slow approach, _

_ but even something like time is subjective, _

_ what is slow for for one may be quick for you. _

_   
_ _ Sometimes, _

_ forever is held _

_ in a single second. _

 

_ In those memories and moments of forever, _

_ are where people find the pillars of themselves, _

_ behind which you might catch a glimpse of a fox. _

 

_ But how simple it is to say such lovely words, _

_ — _ _ to speak near emptily, and with such confidence  _ _ — _

_ yet hard to follow the advice ringing in your ears. _


	9. I missed you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A poem I wrote about one of my best friends who I don't get to see nearly as often as I'd like

Months of separation,

and today we will be together,

like we haven’t missed a single day.

 

Like all the times before,

one of us waits in earnest,

for the other to arrive.

 

Today, it is you.

In a group as big as this,

you aren’t the first I greet.

 

There’s one, two, three, four.

Many hugs before I can get to yours.

It’s a necessary evil.

 

You find me at last,

and envelope me in your arms;

my own wrapping around you happily.

 

I feel your head

bury itself into the crook of my neck,

my own resting against your shoulder.

 

And this hug lasts longer,

much longer than those before.

Your arms are so comforting.

 

Then finally I speak,

quietly telling you I missed you,

relishing in the short time we have.

 

Then you respond

and you don’t miss a single beat

before telling me the same.

 

We then pull away,

smiling and all too excited

to catch up on all we missed.

 

It’s a happy time,

but in the back of our minds,

we’re already aware of it.

 

Aware that soon enough,

we will be waiting months,

until the next “ _I missed you_.”


End file.
